Vanity vs Love
by AnneKate
Summary: They meet and contract is signed for a year. A year full of hurt, drama, lust, and love. Chapter 14 is up! I'm back!
1. Chapter 1

A cold master with hidden heart. He, who doesn't know what love means, doesn't know how to trust, doesn't know how to love.

She, a hired wife for a year, to pay for her mother's hospital bills. A beautiful, intelligent and fragile young woman who has never been in love. They meet and contract is signed.

Vanity vs. Love

Chapter 1

Sound of footsteps echoed in the halfway. Conversation died after half an hour. Silence followed. Mr. Darcy came out of his grandfather's room with the thought, "_I must find a wife. Quickly, the better._"

He left to the office, trying to start his search for a wife as soon as possible. After few hours of search for potential candidates with his secretary, he was too tired to think anymore. He stared out of the window, remembering his grandfather's words:

-"You are my only grandson. You shall inherit the Pemberly Corporation, but with only one condition. If you marry within a month, then I will transfer the Corporation to your name."

Although it seemed like an easy condition for a normal person, for Darcy it was complicated. He did not want to marry. He never opened his heart to a woman. Ever. Woman only wanted to be with him for his money and status. They were all like foxes. Sly, but beautiful. They all betrayed him at the end, after getting the money. All women, same creatures. He never started a serious relationship after _she_ broke his heart six years ago and abandoned him with no second thought…

For now he just needed a woman who was willing to sign a contract with him for a year of marriage. He could lure her with money. Yes, of course, money could do anything! But where could he find such a woman, who would be willing to marry him for a year and play the role of his wife and then disappear from his life after a year? Where could he find such a woman?!

Headache was killing him. He needed to put off his search for tomorrow. Tomorrow! There must be someone who could play the role of his wife! There must be someone, somewhere!

Tomorrow did not help either. How ironic it was, that he was the one looking for a wife instead of other way. Cruel fate! But maybe not… he remembered Bingley. His buddy through all of his life. He could help! After all, Bingley was probably the biggest player.

Without thinking further, he took his jacket and went to hospital at which Bingley worked. Or more like fooled around, since his parents owned the hospital! Upon arriving, he was met by his friend in the hallway.

-"Darcy, the last time I saw you were cold, this time even colder!" said Bingley with a humor.

-"Bingley, I have no time to fool around!"

-"Then what's with the occasion of visiting me? Oh, so you did not come here to see me after all. How disappointing!" Bingley could not hold his laughter; he knew his friend was always serious, so it was his job to lighten up the mood. But sometimes, he failed, almost terribly.

Seeing that this was going no where, Darcy said;

-"Let's go to a quieter place. Rooftop. Let's go!"

Seeing his friend with such a serious face, Bingley followed him.

On the way, while they were passing hallways, Darcy was lost in his thoughts to the point where he did not notice a young woman running from the other side. After bumping to each other, she quickly said

-"I'm sorry" and left quickly as she came, without even looking up. Darcy did not even have time to think, but said;

-"Do you know her, Bingley?"

-"I believe so. Yes, she is new. Heard that she is in the dentistry division. She looks like a child, does she not? But it seems like, she is very smart!"

Bingley did not notice his friend not listening to him at all.

Darcy only caught a glimpse of her; wavy brown hair with matching chocolate brown eyes. Her skin so pale, so white. Her looks were not gorgeous, but from Darcy's perspective they were above the average. And if Bingley was telling the truth, she was intelligent. "_Perfect, just perfect_!" Darcy thought. Just what he needed. But he could still remember unshed tears in her eyes! Why was she crying? Remembering that he was in the middle of not started conversation with Bingley, Darcy regained his composure and walked further.

He told Bingley about his situation and carefully explained that he needed a wife, a fake one to inherit the company. His mind kept going back to that woman! Not hiding his curiosity, he asked in a neutral tone;

-"Bingley, does that girl have a boyfriend or is she married?"

-"Seems like not. I talked with her on one occasion and seems like she has no interest in relationships and dating. And I did not see a ring. But why are we talking about her? … You cannot be serious!"

-"Well there is a possibility."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for the late upload! I was busy with tests and bunch of college stuff! Ugh hate that so much! By the way, I am very thankful for reviews that I've been getting lately, ah you guys light up my world (unlike the people who don't write anything , JK). Enjoy the new chapter! =)

P.S. Please pray for the victims of flood on East Coast and all those who lost their houses and family members because of Sandy!

Chapter 2

Bingley opened the door loudly much to Darcy's surprise and tossed some documents on the table.

-"Here, everything you need to know about her."

As Darcy started reviewing the documents, Bingley continued with his talk;

-"Elizabeth Bennet, age 25, works in our Dental division. Dentist. Graduated from Washington University and Medical School. She was hired in our hospital a year ago. It seems like lately she was working overtime and aside from this job, she also works at the Children's dentistry on weekends. Also, I heard that the reason was because her mother was diagnosed with cancer and she was the one taking care of the hospital bills."

-"How on earth were you able to figure out such information?"

-"Well, I just had to seduce the certain lady you see…" Bingley did not even finish his sentence before he was cut off by Darcy.

-"Bingley, set a date for our meeting with her! As soon as possible."

-"Am I your secretary or what?"

Darcy ignored his friend's grumbling and left the room with documents in his hand. From the distance he could hear Bingley shouting his name;

-"What a heartless man you are? Can't you even treat me with a dinner! DARCY!"

Darcy stopped for a moment and said

-"I'll ask Charles to prepare something for you! By the way you are my life saver Bingley! I thank you!" He quietly chuckled and continued to his destination.

Upon reaching his bedroom, he shut the door behind him and stared at the picture on the first page. "_Her mother's condition was the reason for her tears_!" He quietly read it once more and was lost in deep thoughts. Finally, finally he would take a full control of the corporation! Finally he will be the one controlling everything. Just one problem, he still had to ask her to sign the contract. He picked up his phone and called his secretary.

-"Mr. Jackson, find me a doctor who specializes in treatment of cancer with a good experience. No, the best one in the country. Report to me at one tomorrow morning."

Was this a good plan after all? Well he could kill two birds with one stone, but will she agree? To marry a stranger for a year. He tried to take off his mind to another matter, but his mind was still allured with the images of a certain woman with a pair of pretty eyes. With somebody like her, anyone can be fooled. She was a perfect material for his wife's position. He knew his grandfather would not believe his marriage if he married a super model or an actress. But she, with her innocent looks and educational background could warm the hearts of his family members. Perfect. Plan was made; he only had to have his future fake wife to agree on it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for updating late, I was sick this week! I even lost my voice for a day! What a horrible experience. Anyway, Enjoy the New Chapter! And review, please =)

Chapter 3

Elizabeth was dumbfounded, or was there a right word for it? Its either she was insane or the man in front of her was asking her to become his wife. And not any kind of wife, but specifically a _fake _one! She blinked. She took a sip of her coffee; still her brain could not digest this information. It started from yesterday when Doctor Bingley was telling her about a person who could help her to pay her mother's expenses.

_Yesterday…_

-"Doctor this is not a joke!" said she in a serious tone. She knew Doctor Bingley was a spoiled brat, but this…

-"As I was saying, please meet him tomorrow. I am dead serious!"

-"Why should I? Can't he find someone else?"

-"Well, first of all his proposal will benefit both of you. He is willing to pay all the expenses. You must consider it."

For few months Elizabeth has been working like machinery. Day and night! Sometimes she could not even afford to buy herself a lunch. She was sending all of her earned money to her parents'. Leaving nothing for herself. And yet it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Hospital bills doubled over the last month. She was lost. Could this be a solution, but this sounded so surreal?

_Present_…

Finding her voice back she asked;

-"Why me?"

-"My proposal will benefit both of us. I do know your current situation and your need for money. Also, I am in power to find the right doctor for you mother!"

Suddenly Elizabeth became weak. The man sitting in front of her was giving off this aura, prideful and cold. Like a statue. But if his words were true, then she could help her mother.

Taking her silence as a signal to go on Darcy kept talking,

-"You will only be required to show up on few occasions with me and visit my family with me. Other than that your time is entirely yours."

She was still quiet, or she chose not to say anything? Unlike her looks, she was a headstrong woman, Darcy thought. Getting tired of waiting for her reply, Darcy stood up and said;

-"Please consider it. And if you agree, call me. I'll be waiting for you reply."

He left her alone.

She sat there for God knows how long. After some time, she finished her coffee (where else could she afford such a luxury?) and left. Upon arriving at her friend's apartment, she received a phone call from the hospital telling her, "Your mother's condition is worsening; she needs to get a surgery as soon as possible!" _Surgery? How on earth can I pay for surgery?_ She sat down and cried for half an hour, now it was inevitable. She must do it. She did not want her mother's condition to worsen. She silently dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

At Darcy's House

Darcy came out of shower after hearing his phone ringing. He took it knowing who was calling;

-"Yes?" said he in a neutral tone.

-"I accept your proposal" said she with her voice trembling.

-"Good. I'll send my driver to pick you up tomorrow at 11."

-"I…I want to receive the money now, if possible. My mother needs an immediate surgery."

-"I understand. Everything will be taken care of like I promised"

On the other line Darcy barely heard her say "Thank You"

Darcy sat there knowing that he should start writing a contract with all the terms for their marriage. He did and the first sentence was

"Sleep in separate bedrooms and no physical connection"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys! I was a bit down yesterday because of my own laziness and stuff. So, I thought I might write something to inspire you guys.

_Endless possibilities. One must just look up. Look again and you will find it there, A Glimpse of Light! Weak and fragile, yet it is still there. Barely lighting, yet you can become its savior. You can save it. Take it slowly not to break it. Take it and put it inside you. You are now one, for eternity. Feel your heart trembling with this new light. From coldness and expected warmness. Although, it's not lighted up, its still there, somewhere inside you, waiting to be left out by you. Never forget that you have it inside you. Ready, waiting for you quietly. So, stand up and light it. Stand up and slowly light it. Take your first step; believe it will light to its full beauty one day leaving the world in awe. Wait! Just wait for that moment!_

Yeah! And now for the story! Enjoy the new chapter! =)

Elizabeth blinked trying to register information that she heard from the driver.

-"He is the CEO of the Pemberly Corporation?!" she repeated, not believing her ears. Sure, he must be rich, but not to that degree of _richness_.

-"Yes, Miss. He certainly is" said the driver taking a look at the rearview window. Charles was aware of the situation his master was in and he surely knew who was sitting on the back seat. "_Master is lucky. She is such a beauty for God's sake!_" he thought. He brought his concentration back on the road again, knowing his Master will kill him, if something were to happen to this lady.

From a distance, Elizabeth could see the gates open to welcome them. Mansion appeared. She pinched herself, blinked few times and finally gave up. This was real. A huge mansion stretched across the land, with gardens surrounding it. It was so beautiful, so luxurious, and so grand. And when the car finally stopped, Charles came to her side to open the door. She got out of the car knowing what was and who was waiting for her inside.

-"Please proceed inside, Master is waiting for you. I will deliver your baggage to your room."

-"Yes, thank you."

She slowly took steps not knowing if she was doing the right thing. Deep inside she knew; yesterday when she cried buckets of tears, she had decided to do this for her mother. _Only for her_, she reminded herself. The door was opened by a middle aged woman, who was probably in her forties. She welcomed Elizabeth with her warm smile and told her that she will show the way to Master's studies. They passed many rooms. One after another, Elizabeth was counting them up, but then she lost track and stopped. Instead she paid her attention to the woman walking before her and slowly started a conversation.

-"Does Mr. Darcy live with his family?" she asked in a low tone.

-"No. Master lives alone. His grandfather is currently in London and Madam lives in Paris." Elizabeth could not hide her curiosity and was ready to ask another question when the woman in front of her stopped and knocked on the door. Elizabeth breathed in and out to calm herself. Maid opened the door and said

-"Do come in."

She did as she was told. And there he was, sitting on a leather couch with documents all over the table. This man who came to her life unexpectedly like a sudden wind out of nowhere. This mysterious man who was a billionaire, and the CEO of the biggest corporation. This man who was her future fake husband was sitting and waiting for her to sign a contract.

Darcy on the other hand was happy to see her, knowing now he could start his plans and reach his goal. And yet tiny part of him was happy by knowing that _she _was the one who could make them true.

He could not help but notice the way she looked today. Loose black t-shirt with loose black jeans, and her hair was up in a single ponytail. He tried to hide his smile. _I chose well_ he thought to himself. Elizabeth was probably the first woman who dared to appear in front of him so plainly and yet her clothes could not hide her beauty. Realizing that he was staring at her, he cleared his throat and said

-"Please sit down, Ms. Bennet"

She did not answer, but sat down. Her cold civility was written all over her face. This could not stop Darcy from feeling a bit attracted to her personality.

He handed her the contract and waited until she finished reading it.

-"So, do you agree with all the terms? Or is there something not to your liking?"

-"Will you allow me to continue my job? At the hospital?" she asked worriedly.

-"Well, yes. But the contract comes first and when you are not needed, your time is yours."

She took a minute to think and said

-"Where should I sign?"

-"Right here." He pointed at the bottom of the page. He signed after her and sealed the document. It ended easier than he imagined it would be.

-"You may choose whichever bedroom you like on the second floor. I hired instructor, who will teach you the basic manners and will help you to get ready to appear with me. Our Company is having a party exactly after a month and you are expected to accompany me. You will be introduced to my acquaintances. Also, I'm sure you met Mrs. Johnson. If you need something, feel free to ask her. You may go now."

Elizabeth tried to hold her anger inside and left quietly. _This man! How dare he?! Basic manners huh?_ She could already tell that, she disliked him from the beginning. This type of spoiled brat! Ugh, so irritating. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Johnson who was staring at her face with amusement and a small smile.

-"Ms. Elizabeth, allow me to tell you that from experience I know that Master is not such a bad person" said she.

-"Is he always like that?" asked Elizabeth bluntly.

-"Well… I am sure you will get used to it in no time. Now, allow me to show you the bedrooms, so you can choose one for yourself"

-"Yes. Thank you"

As they took the stairs to the second floor, a pair of dark black eyes followed Elizabeth's every movement. They disappeared after her figure was out of sight. And yet they were ready to reappear again, and again…

Author's Note: I am so sorry guys for updating sooooo late. I will try to update once a week or twice a week depending on homework that I have. Also, thank you guys soooo much for the reviews . You guys are the best!

P.S. – Guess who owns the pair of dark black eyes? Hm? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Ta-da, I won't dissapoint you guys with the eyes part haha. Also, he will appear in this chapter. SPOILER: Remember _him_?

Hahahha, yes him. Enjoy the chapter and find out! Review. Review and more Review. PLEASE! =) Enjoy

Chapter 5

After looking at several bedrooms with Mrs. Johnson, Elizabeth could not find the one to her taste. Sure, all of them were spacious and luxurious, but they lacked the feeling of familiarity and warmness. At the end of the hall, Elizabeth noticed a single door. She quietly walked there and opened it. The room was small, but it was filled with sunshine and light. There was a single bed against the wall and a writing desk next to the window. _Just what I need_ she thought smiling. Mrs. Johnson came up behind her and said;

-"Madam, there are lots of better rooms."

-"I like this one the best. Is it occupied?"

-"No. I will clean it up right away."

-"Please Mrs. Johnson!" cried Elizabeth. –"I'll do the cleaning myself. Please. Do not worry about me. I like cleaning after all" said Elizabeth with a smile.

Mrs. Johnson could not help, but smile at this child. At first when the news came that Master was marrying, she was worried knowing that his future wife could be arrogant and spoiled, but Elizabeth. "_I wish I had a daughter like her_" thought she to herself and left the room after saying;

-"Dear, please call me if you need something"

-"Yes, Thank you!"

Elizabeth was left alone. She began cleaning enthusiastically. After some time, her stomach started grumbling. She remembered that she did not eat anything that morning. To find some food, she quietly went downstairs to find where the kitchen was located. She stood there after little success looking around for someone who could help her. Suddenly she heard someone behind her clean their throat. She turned around, but then had to look down to meet their eyes.

-"Mr. Collins at your service Madam." Elizabeth could not help but smile, after all this man was so small, like a dwarf. She held her laughter inside and with a polite tone said,

-"Hello. I'm Elizabeth. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Collins"

-"I am aware of who you are Madam. May I offer any help?"

"_When did I become so famous_?" thought Elizabeth still holding in her laughter.

-"I was a bit hungry so I came down. I am unfamiliar with this place, so can you please tell me where kitchen is?"

-"Of course Madam. Down the hall, then turn left. By the way Madam, I was promoted this year to become the head Butler, by the Gracious Master himself. His kindness and generosity holds this place above everything else for me"

Elizabeth stood there listening to this Mr. Collins boasting about himself and Master. She was bored to death. She got an idea right away. Like she saw something surprising, she pointed behind Mr. Collins and said

-"What is that?"

While Mr. Collins looked behind trying to find _that _thing, Elizabeth made her escape. She found the kitchen and Mrs. Johnson, who quickly fixed her some breakfast. After filling her stomach and thanking Mrs. Johnson, she left to her room. On the way to her room, she sensed somebody staring at her. Her eyes caught a pair of dark black eyes, staring at the stranger. He barked once to scare the stranger, twice and again. Elizabeth stood there to take a good look at him. When he barked again, Elizabeth could no longer take it, and attacked him saying

-"So cute!" she started patting him. Dog was lost. Well, as you might guess, after a minute they were close, like a family.

Darcy heard his dog barking. He remembered that he had forgotten to warn Ms. Bennet about the dog. He stood up and walked as fast as he could while loudly shouting

-"Duke, Duke!" he heard the barking again. Afraid that he might scare Ms. Bennet, he shouted his name again. And when he came, the scene surprised him the most. His fake wife and his dog playing like they were old friends.

-"Duke, come here" he called him. Elizabeth and Duke were so engrossed in playing that they did not sense another presence in the room. Well, Duke did, but chose to ignore it.

"_Disloyal creature_!" thought Darcy, but smiled at the scene before him. After all, he could not blame Duke for being attracted to the opposite sex. Duke was a male after all. Never before had he seen Duke get along with a stranger so well. Again he was proud in his choice of wife. She really could attract people and even animals to herself. But what was it about her that was so attractive? Her beauty? Darcy shook his head remembering he had more important things to think about and left the room unnoticed as he had come.

He came back to his study room and sat down to finish his work. His mind kept betraying him by showing the images of Elizabeth playing with Duke again and again. For the first time, he saw her laughing freely. Her laughter, such a beautiful sound it was. Darcy walked next to a window and said to himself

-"When was the last time I heard such a sound?" after which he was lost in his thoughts and memories.

Author's Note: Info about Duke- he is a Siberian Shepherd. I just love them! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, I finished it faster for the holiday! Woohooo! Enjoy the new chapter and Review! I promise that it will get more interesting, more interaction between Darcy and Elizabeth. And maybe, _**maybe **_introduction of new characters! Muahahaha, I'm evil, yeah? No? Okay _

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 6

At seven o'clock Elizabeth was called for dinner by Mrs. Johnson who kindly helped her to braid her long hair sideways. She came down quietly. Mr. Darcy already seated, noticed his wife coming and switched to his cold self. And yet he could not hide his surprise at seeing her with a new hairstyle. She looked so innocently beautiful. He tried to change his mind by greeting her;

-"Good Evening Ms. Bennet. I believe you find it comfortable here?"

-"Oh, yes. Thank You."

-"Ms. Bennet, after dinner I would like you to join me in the living room. I wanted to give you a little information about my family and teach you what you need to know"

-"Of course."

Just what kind of woman was she? Her answers so short and to the point! Did she have no desire to hold a conversation with him?! Darcy remembering that her personality was very timid, decided to let it go.

The rest of the dinner went in a quiet manner, neither of them starting a new conversation. The food was so delicious that Elizabeth could not help, but finish all of the food on her plate.

"_This isn't so bad_" she thought, if she was going to eat such yummy food for free. Well, not entirely for free. Looking up at Mr. Darcy, she found him quiet again. To ease the awkwardness, she asked;

-"Your dog, does he have a name?"

Startled by her sudden inquisition, he replied;

-"Yes, his name is Duke. I suppose you already met him. I am sorry if he scared you."

-"No, not at all. He was very cute and gentle" said she with a bright smile on her face.

"_Please don't give me that smile_" he thought. "_Do I have to endure it for 365 more days?! God have mercy on me!"_

Mr. Collins interrupted his thoughts when he handed him the phone saying the President was on the other line. Elizabeth became conscious and looked at Mr. Darcy.

Darcy swallowed and took the phone. _Here we go…_

Elizabeth could only hear what Darcy was saying, unaware of his grandfather's words.

-"Hello?"

-"Yes, I am well grandfather, how are you yourself."

-"Yes, I called you. I needed to tell you important news. I am a married man now"

-"No Grandfather! I married her because I love her. This has nothing to do with a contract."

-"Of course she is real!"

-"Yes. We will visit. I will plan out our visit to meet my schedule."

-"Grandfather, I am telling you again, she is real and I am not lying!"

-"Yes, you too. Take care"

Ugh, first battle was over. Darcy sighed and handed the phone back to the butler.

After getting back his composure, he noticed Elizabeth staring at him. Her eyes dilated and her whole attention on him. His heart throbbed.

-"Ms. Bennet, I will tell you more about my grandfather. If you are finished eating, then let's go to the library."

Elizabeth nodded and went after Darcy. She kept her distance. Upon arriving, Darcy told her to take a seat.

She sat down and waited while Darcy brought few documents with him. He handed them to her while saying;

-"Please read these and if possible memorize them. They contain everything you need to know about my family members and their pictures."

For the next two hours, Darcy lectured her about everything she needed to know. When the ringing of his phone stopped his teaching, he excused himself and told her to wait.

Elizabeth yawned, and tried to focus on something to keep her awake. After all she did not even get a wink of sleep yesterday. But her efforts were in vain. She fell asleep.

Darcy came back only to find her sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"_Must have been hard on her_" he thought feeling sorry. He came up and gently took her in his arms to get her to her room. He saw Mrs. Johnson and called her to show him her room. After showing her room, Mrs. Johnson left with a smile on her face while Darcy put Elizabeth on her bed. He examined the room and tried very hard to find a reason for why she chose this room. Failing to find an answer, he covered her with a blanket. Darcy stood there looking at her face for another minute, and left, silently closing the behind him.

-"Good night" he said and left to his room to find his own sleep.

_If he could find one… _

Author's Note: In the phone scene, you can only hear what Darcy was saying, **only** Darcy. I will leave what the president was saying to your imagination. And leave lots of reviews, they are very welcome! =)

Thank you, don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I was sitting and reading reviews and I…sniff I… sniff, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

So today at the end of the chapter I will answer all of the questions and stuff. And I thought about it and decided that some of you guys were giving me really good ideas. I will try to incorporate them as much as I can!

Also, I just realized it. Just to clarify, people who work for Mr. Darcy in his house (Mrs. Johnson, Charles (driver+secretary) and Mr. Collins (butler), they are aware that Ms. Bennet is Mr. Darcy's wife only temporarily. Before Elizabeth was brought, Mr. Darcy has informed them. But they are told to keep the secret as loyal servants and treat Elizabeth as the wife of their Master.

Enjoy the Chapter! Don't forget to review! (I'm always hungry for reviews and ideas hahaha)

Chapter 7

Elizabeth woke up after hearing Mrs. Johnson knocking on the door. With her husky morning voice she said;

-"Come in"

-"Madam, your instructor is already here and your presence is required."

Elizabeth still in her sweatpants and huge t-shirt, only had time to wash her face. She ran downstairs as fast as she could. In the living room she was met by a woman who was at least 6 foot tall with her hair in a tight bun. She eyed Mrs. Johnson, after which Mrs. Johnson introduced them.

-"Mrs. Darcy, this is Madame Éclair. Your instructor who was hired by Master for you."

-"Pleasure to meet you" said Elizabeth with her most cheerful smile to melt this cold woman's heart.

Madame Éclair circled around Elizabeth like a detective and with a cold tone said;

-"C'est terrible!"

Elizabeth stood there like a statue while this French woman criticized her like a magazine.

From the corner of her eye, Elizabeth pleaded Mrs. Johnson to save her. Poor Mrs. Johnson lost between two tides only lowered her head to say she could not do it. After all this was Master's order. She mouthed sorry towards Elizabeth.

Madame Éclair was now standing between them like a wall.

-"Tis terrible clothes, oh I cannot take it anymore. Oh, you my girl need to change. A big change!"

Elizabeth stood there thinking, "_Just what's wrong with me?_" she looked down at her clothes and everything seemed okay to her. Sure, she never wore expensive clothes, but at least her clothes were clean! Well, she had no choice but to do everything that this woman would tell her to do. They were Master's orders she thought jokingly.

After some time Madame Éclair told her, they would start their lesson with basic greeting manners, and then move on to table manners.

-"My dear, please montrez-moi how you always greet people" said Madame Éclair with her tense voice. Elizabeth purely innocent went up to her and hugged her tightly and said;

-"Hello, how are you?!"

-"And this is how you greet them?!" asked Madame Éclair already boiling.

-"Yes, especially if they are my good friends!" replied Elizabeth enthusiastically.

Madame Éclair boiling with anger could not hide her furious face.

"So much work ahead!"

At close to six o'clock when Darcy came home, he saw Madame Éclair leaving the house with her loud voice behind her

-"I cannot do it! I cannot make that woman a true lady! C'est impossible!" She left quickly with Mrs. Johnson running after her and pleading her to stay.

Darcy surprised by this event, called Mrs. Johnson.

-"Mrs. Johnson, what happened?"

-"Mrs. Darcy is innocent. She was just acting like her sweet self, but Madame Éclair could not take it and said that she would not come to instruct her anymore! Oh, Master what are we going to do? I must go see Mrs. Darcy. Oh poor girl."

-"Mrs. Darcy did?" by now Mr. Darcy was chuckling. "_Ms. Bennet scared away __**that**__ woman?! But she is so small, so petite. What on earth did she do to scare away __**that**__ lady?_" Darcy could not hold in his laughter, and just laughed at the idea of petite Ms. Bennet going against that Madame Éclair! He laughed whole heartedly and stopped only to remember that Ms. Bennet was still in the living room.

He walked there only to find Ms. Bennet pouting and Mrs. Johnson running to the kitchen to bake a chocolate cake. He slowly came up to her until she noticed him. After seeing her pouting, laughter came again and Darcy could not hold it in.

After he calmed down with much struggle, he noticed Ms. Bennet pouting even more.

-"You are mocking me, aren't you Mr. Darcy? I am sorry, but that lady was unbearable. I could not hold in my true self!"

-"No, no of course not Ms. Bennet. I am just surprised by the fact that you were the one who scared her away! Do not worry, I will find another instructor" replied Darcy. Truthfully, in his eyes she looked agonizingly cute with her pouting lips and arms folded. To make her feel better, Darcy took her hand and said;

-"Come, Ms. Bennet I will show you something."

He led her outside, not letting her hand go. The feel of her soft skin against his was a sweet torture which he tried to fight back with all the energy he had. They went behind the house and walked over to where bushes lay hiding something in them. Inside the bushes stood a bench surrounded by the most exotic flowers Elizabeth had ever seen in her life.

-"So beautiful!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

-"You may come here to calm yourself, or just to enjoy solitude!" said Darcy calmly, but in secret he was taking pleasure in her pretty smiles. They went back to the house to enjoy a delicious meal and a conversation which no longer was awkward.

That night Darcy went to sleep only thinking about the feel of electricity that went through him when he held her small hand. Now, there was no help in denying that Darcy felt nervous every time she was present in the same room as him. He just could not wait to introduce her to everyone as his wife. But… How would it really feel like if she was his real wife? if there was no contract between them? "_I wouldn't mind her…as a real wife_" thought he before drifting off to sleep with all the events playing in his mind once again.

On the other side of the house, Elizabeth was confused by Mr. Darcy's actions today. She was never aware that almighty Mr. Darcy actually knew how to laugh and his laugh sounded so natural. So carefree… she shook her head in frustration. She directed her mind in other thoughts, "_Who will be my new instructor tomorrow?"_

Author's Note: Here are the answers for some of your questions and comments!

SophiaMaria- Yes, she only needed to sign a contract to become his wife. Even though it was only a signature, she is his legal wife for a year. Darcy only needed a document to prove their marriage. BUT, later on, something _might_ happen…. I don't know…

Nuingarien- Collins was promoted by this Darcy. Collins is very protective of Mr. Darcy and thinks very highly of him. Also, thank you for your suggestions. I never edit my chapters and just upload the first draft. I'll try to be careful with those things from now on.

**barnabus67**-That is very true! In my own language, we don't use such things. Weird isn't it? Oh, cannot blame the people who created them.

**hrhdana**-Oh well, we will see haha, there might be a slight twist hahaha I know I'm evil! But you still like me don't you!

**Lady Forrest**-Yep, that scene is the one! Urinating on Mr. Collins? Hmmm Love your idea, when it comes out I'll give you credit for your idea!

**Eb Evans**-Yes, she will certainly meet his grandfather!

**maitam**-Hola, and I'm sorry that I cannot speak Spanish!

**Lorena**-Contract, yes the whole contract will be released for the holiday special! My Christmas Gift!

**Nuingarien**-Yes, I did consider condensing them into one long chapter. Later chapter will get longer.


	8. Chapter 8

SO SORRY! I was really busy this week with essays, and I also have essay due tomorrow! I am sorry for taking so LONG! But I promise this chapter is very enjoyable and you guys will get to know my favorite sport! Yeah!

Enjoy! Eh my stomach is grumbling, need those reviews I'm really hungry hahaha

Thanks!

Chapter 8

The next morning, Darcy got an unexpected call from someone. It was Madame Éclair who apologized for her behavior and wanted to resume her job. "_She should be fine_" he thought and left to work in the early morning. Elizabeth woke up only to find Mrs. Johnson calling her again for her lessons. Madame Éclair stood there in the living room, but Elizabeth did not seem very affected by this situation. "_Must be Mr. Darcy's doing_" Elizabeth thought and thanked him inside of her. Both woman quickly reconciled and promised to work together.

For the next week, she barely saw Mr. Darcy. Either he was at work or she was working with her instructor. And during her breaks, she only had time to play with Duke. She learned everything well and her instructor praised her for her accomplishments.

The coming Saturday, she came back from her daily exercise routine, and was told by Mrs. Johnson that Mr. Bingley was here. And that he and Master were playing badminton at the back side of the house.

Elizabeth excitedly walked over there still in her gym clothes. Bingley saw her and greeted her enthusiastically;

-"Mrs. Darcy, how are you? Will you join us for a badminton game?"

Darcy looked at her indifferently and nodded his head as if acknowledging her presence. She felt unwanted, but this feeling was quickly replaced by her younger self who wanted to play a badminton game. Elizabeth greeted Bingley in a friendly way, and decided to answer Mr. Darcy with the same coldness. She agreed for a game.

Bingley could notice this coldness in the air, but was more surprised by the way she agreed so quickly.

-"So, Mrs. Darcy will play with me first and whoever wins will play with Darcy. How does that sound?"

-"Alright" answered Darcy.

-"Okay" said Elizabeth.

In less than 15 minutes, Bingley was laying on the ground, breathing hard with something to say. Darcy translated it knowing his friend needed some time before he could speak again.

-"Have you played badminton before?" he asked trying hard to sound indifferent but failing.

-"I have, only a bit" said Elizabeth while looking up innocently, sending Darcy to the edge. Darcy, awed by her skills in badminton, smiled down at his friend with pity. She played so hard and vigorously and yet there was not a single sweat on her face. But, it looked quite flushed after the exercise which Darcy thought was adorable.

They took their position for a game, and started.

At first Darcy was giving her an upper hand, but after seeing her play this hard, he switched to his full mode. Game was heated with smashes from both sides. Bingley lay there terrified at seeing them play so violently. "_No… They don't look like newlyweds at all! More like enemies!_" he thought at the sight before him.

Elizabeth tried with all her might, but at the end she lost with a close score. She walked over to Bingley's side and gave the racket back to him, thanking him. Darcy stood irritated at seeing them smiling at each other. He cleared his throat and said,

-"Bingley, you may stay for a dinner if you want to?!"

-"Oh, really? Yes, of course I want to." Bingley once again failed to read the situation and destroyed Darcy's plans. Darcy grumbled and left.

At seven, both men were waiting for Elizabeth's arrival in the dining room. She came down with her hair flowing freely around her shoulders in gentle curls. She had a simple black dress on with no accessories and yet she looked elegant to both man's surprise.

Bingley, with his open mouth, sat there looking at her. Darcy tapped his friend's arm with irritation.

Elizabeth sat down, and they began eating in a quiet manner before Bingley said to Darcy;

-"What a lucky man you are!" Darcy looked up with annoyance, at his limit, but still trying to hold it in. Bingley ignoring his friend gave his attention to Elizabeth.

-"Mrs. Darcy, if you need any help at the hospital, please tell me, I will help you with all my heart!" he grinned like an idiot in Darcy's eyes.

Elizabeth not used to this attention, simply nodded.

Darcy from the corner of his eye watched her every move. The truth was that he was trying to distance himself from her because she was taking over his mind and distracting him, but he was unsuccessful. Even today when he saw her coming, he switched to his cold mode, trying to ignore her. But seeing her smiling at his friend annoyed him with jealously. And now he was watching her. The only thing he could do.

After dinner, Darcy and Bingley left to the library. Once there, Darcy poured whiskey for both of them and sat opposite Bingley on the couch.

-"Never knew that she was this beautiful! If I only knew uh.." said Bingley regretfully.

-"Don't get close to my wife, or else…"

-"Why so overprotective?! And what's with the word "_wife_"?"

-"Don't forget she is my wife, legally."

-"Don't tell me that you like her?! No, I must be imagining things" replied Bingley in disbelief.

Darcy sat there taking a sip of his whiskey and looking at nothingness.

On the other side of the house, Elizabeth and Mrs. Johnson were busy creating a secret plan. This week Elizabeth noticed the unusual reaction of Madam Éclair every time Mr. Collins was in the same room with them. No, more like both of them looked at each other with longing eyes. Elizabeth thought she might help two single birds to find each other and asked Mrs. Johnson for help.

-"Are you quite sure my dear?"

-"Yes, I am. Did you see the way Mr. Collins was looking at Madam Éclair? It's clear like water, that he likes her. And she… she can't even hide it!" said Elizabeth excitedly at playing a matchmaker.

-"But…but they are so…different!" said Mrs. Johnson trying to picture them together.

-"It doesn't matter! As long as they like each other, it doesn't matter!" replied Elizabeth.

-"I guess you are right honey. How can I help you?" said Mrs. Johnson.

-"Well, tomorrow…." The rest of the night passed with them planning tomorrow's surprise. But nobody knew that poor Mr. Collins was sitting on a bench while holding a flower in his hand;

-"She likes me, she does not like me, she likes me, she does not like me, she likes me!" The ground was full of flower petals, like the sky full of stars.


	9. Chapter 9

I'M BACK! Woohoo, you guys are probably giving me death glares, hm? Yeah, I know I was not able to write for a VERY long time and I apologize! SO, please keep making me happy by reviewing my work and enjoying my chapters.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and please, please write a review! Anything! I'm fine even if you write "anything." I mean seriously! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Chapter 9

Day of the party came. Elizabeth woke up early to get ready for the day. She heard a light knock on the door. She walked over to open it. Once she opened the door, a sack was thrown over her head and she was kidnapped right away. They carried her down the stairs and in to the car. While inside the car, she thought to herself, still sleepy;

-"_Am I being kidnapped? In the broad daylight? Doesn't make any sense!_"

She waited quietly until the car stopped and they took her out of the car and carried her inside some building. Once inside, finally they took off the sack. Elizabeth blinked few times and realized she was actually inside of a beauty salon. Middle aged woman approached her;

-"We are deeply sorry Mrs. Darcy for the trouble. Since our location is secret, we cannot let our customers see it. Mr. Darcy called yesterday and told us to get you ready for tonight's party. Do not worry it will only take us 10 hours and you will be perfect!"

"_10 Hours_!" Elizabeth's mind screamed. No choice, after all there was a contract between them and she couldn't break it. She sighed, 10 hours…

After 10 hours she was transported back home in the same way that she was brought. Once in her room, she took a mirror and glanced at herself. Her skin soft and flawless after the treatment looked quite alright, better than she expected. But more than her looks, she was worried about… Well, she had an hour left to fulfill her plan, so she called Mrs. Johnson and confirmed that Mr. Collins was present today.

Darcy stood beside the staircase, dressed in his tuxedo and waiting for Elizabeth. A loud noise brought his attention upstairs. A second later Elizabeth came down, wobbly in her high heels. Her black dress hugged her body in a most torturous way. Her hair flowed in waves of softness and shine. She tried not to look up at Mr. Darcy.

He swallowed down. Darcy looked at her for a long time, and then realized that he had been staring at her like a fool. To ease the tension, he pointed at her heels and said;

-"Are you not used to them?"

-"Uh.. No, I'm alright." She gave an awkward laugh to press her nervousness. Darcy took a deep breath to get back his coolness after which he offered his arm to Elizabeth. She stared at it, unsure of what to do, but gave up quickly and took his arm gently. A long silence followed, to break it Elizabeth started;

-"Mr. Darcy…"

-"Shshsh, you can't call your own husband like that, can you?" Darcy asked seductively in his calm form.

-"What should I call you then?" she asked back hesitantly.

-"Call me Fitzwilliam, will you my darling? Now, shall we go?" Her arm in his, he led her down towards the waiting car.

During the ride, Elizabeth tried to keep distance fearing he might get too close. She tried to make it unnoticeable, but Darcy could see it from the corner of his eye.

-"Honey, if you do that, people will think you hate me" Darcy said quietly without breaking his view from the window.

Elizabeth gulped down, "_He changed, he did? His husbandly mode? No…Possibly. He definitely changed tonight!_"

After few minutes Darcy began his lesson;

-"You must act naturally towards me. Let them see that you are my _real_ wife. And uhm… if I touch you, don't get alarmed please."

She nodded like a robot still thinking about Darcy's behavior from earlier.

Once the car stopped, she waited for the driver to open her door. Elizabeth took a step down, to Mr. Darcy's world. All of the lessons came through her mind. Darcy appeared next to her. She took his arm more firmly than before and gave her ladylike smile with confidence.

-"Let's go."

Author's note: My mind is empty after all those tests and stuff. I'm sorry for the short chapter, forgive me!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, I'm back and sorry once again! As my apology here is a BIG chapter for you guys, so forgive me for updating so late.

Also, there has been a little change, twist, I should say in this chapter. Some of you may not like it or maybe hate it, but if it was a cliché romance then, you might have gotten bored. So, comment! Like me! I know you guys do, huh? No? lol. Enjoy, do not forget to comment! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT AND AGAIN COMMENT! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

She stirred in her sleep, moved, and then woke up suddenly. It was all a dream. _Seductive Mr. Darcy, abduction by the beauty salon, his sweet words…it was all a dream._ Elizabeth sighed, part relived and part disappointed. She tossed her blanket lazily and stood up. As she was going to take a shower, she heard a light knock on the door.

-"Come in"

Much to her surprise, Mr. Darcy walked in. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment remembering her dream and her husband in her dream. She wasn't the only one who was surprised. Darcy had come with the intention of telling her that the driver was ready to take her to a salon, but he found her in her long baggy t-shirt with bed hair. And that dreamy and sleepy look on her face…_God save me_, he thought clearing his throat.

-"Good Morning, driver is ready to take you. Party is at 6, so we'll be leaving at 5:30. Please be ready by that time." He tried to sound neutral and focus on something else, but his eyes kept coming back to her… to her angelic face and petite body hid inside that huge shirt. He turned abruptly and left to get away from this torture. This couldn't be happening to him. No, there must be a scientific reason for why he wasn't acting like himself! He increased his speed with each step he took before he arrived in his studies and closed the door loudly. He helped himself with a glass of water and gulped it down as if it was his last hope. Darcy shook his head trying to forget that image of her and that t-shirt…_Work, yes, work!_ He still had to go to work. Maybe he could be saved if he was engaged in something else other than remembering her…

Elizabeth stood there looking at her open door. Mr. Darcy left so suddenly that she was unsure of what had happened. She tried to find a reason for his sudden departure, but gave up. She still had a take a shower and leave to a salon. With her light steps she went in to the bathroom to enjoy a cold shower to calm herself. It was gonna be long day.

As she was told, driver took her to the beauty salon where they transformed her from head to toe. She spent more than five hours at the beauty salon, feeling like her nerves were gonna break from this torture. But she amused herself by remembering Mr. Darcy in her dreams;

"_Honey…darling_…" She gave a small laugh remembering his words.

Once home, she quickly walked to her room to get dressed. Boxes were waiting for her to open. She skimmed through them and found her dress inside the largest box. Long, classic black dress. It looked so simple and yet so expensive. She stared at the dress remembering the last time she wore a dress; during her middle school graduation. The only reason she wore that dress was because her mother had forced her.

After wearing it she stared at the window seeing somebody else. Instead of her comfortable self, she met a lady who could deceive anyone with her appearance and fake her role as a wife of the billionaire. Coming back to reality from her thoughts, she looked at the nightmare waiting for her…high heels…her real enemy. How could she ever walk in those? She sighed; life was full of struggles…really.

Darcy stood beside the staircase waiting for Elizabeth to come down. . .

"I'm alright" Elizabeth called from upstairs.

He became worried about her, but his worries faded away once she was in his view. Before his eyes she stood there like a painting. He gulped and touched the back of his neck before saying;

-"You look quite…well" said he awkwardly taking his eyes away from her figure. After a moment of silent during which she safely made her way to stand next to him, Darcy noticed her uneasiness with heels.

-"Are you not used to them?" he asked pointing at her heels.

She looked down at her heels and looked up laughing;

"I'm still fighting to win"

Darcy felt hot and unbearable to breath for a second, but quickly regained his composure after offering his arm to her.

Elizabeth took it softly and they walked towards the waiting car. She looked about the window, bored from the ongoing silence. THAT Darcy was quite interesting, she thought.

At last, Darcy turned to her and with flickering eyes said:

-"Darling, don't be so awkward with me. You're sitting as if I'm a maniac or something."

Elizabeth pinched herself, harder and harder, but it was real. Darcy continued-

"What on earth are you doing?" He gently took her arms with his hands and blew to ease the pain. With her wide eyes, she stiffened at his touch, but could not break her eyes away from him. It was real, just like her dream.

A smile played upon Darcy's lips and he laughed saying;

-"Really Ms. Bennet, can't you look more natural around me?"

Elizabeth's mind screamed, "_He was just playing with me, what a man_!" she decided to get back at him in the same manner with a devilish plan.

She leaned towards him gently and looked up at him. And with a soft smile said,

"Honey, don't tease me like _that_" and put her left arm on his neck.

Darcy looked at her and with one look he could tell her act, "_playing with fire huh_?" Although, he was shocked by her act, he decided to overplay her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently for a moment.

To his surprise, car stopped right at that moment. He let go of her face and opened his door. Even though, he had to wait outside for five minutes, it was worth it. Not wanting to wait more, he opened her door and assisted her. Her face pale and still speechless. And her cheeks were painted with a faint blush that looked adorable in Darcy's eyes.

They went in quietly. Elizabeth did not notice the grand halls or luxurious furniture or twenty men that were behind them. All she could think about was that kiss. She came to her senses when Mr. Darcy leaned and whispered to her;

-"I believe in you."

-"Of course" she answered firmly.

He introduced her to all the important guests including his shareholders, allies and other CEOs. Receiving their approval and trust, he became even more confident about his choice of wife. She has changed so much. Her manners, her posture, her talking; everything was just perfect. He took her to side and said;

-"Excuse me for a second, I'll be back."

She was lost for a second and looked around finding herself alone. Not wasting anytime, she joined bunch of wives sticking together and talking about latest fashion. She introduced herself as Mrs. Darcy and tried to win their trust with few words about the latest fashion styles and her favorite designer and smiles. After finishing her job there, she was walking to find other people whom she could meet. She saw an old man with his hand on his head and closed eyes. "_Dizzy_?" she thought and quickly got a chair which she offered to him right away. She didn't lose any minute and went to find aspirin with a glass of cold of water. More than 15 of waiters were at her service when she showed up at the kitchen. So, she thanked them charmingly and went back. The old man smiled at her when he saw the aspirin and took it.

-"And whom should I thank?" he said.

-"Mrs. Darcy. Elizabeth Darcy. Pleased to meet you" Elizabeth replied.

-"Oh, how surprising. I thought that pal would never marry. Thank you my dear. I don't usually show up at these parties, but since old Darcy asked me, I came."

"_Old Darcy? Pal_?" she looked confused, but quickly forgot everything after starting a pleasant conversation with him.

Darcy came back few minutes later to find her gone. As he was searching for her he noticed people coming to him to congratulate him.

-"Mr. Darcy, I must congratulate you with your marriage. You're very lucky!"

-"Mr. Darcy, congratulations!"

-"Excellent choice of wife"

-"Your wife is simply charming!"

-"What a lucky man you are!"

He was showered with praises for his wife. "_Where is she for God's sake_?" he asked worriedly.

From a distance he could see people gathered in a large circle with an agreeable conversation going on. As he looked carefully he could see that all the directors and main shareholders with their wives were present in that circle and …Elizabeth.

"_What is she doing there_?" He quickly scanned the circle where she was in and found everyone whom he needed to establish his place at the company. A hand tapped his back and he abruptly turned to see his biggest partner standing behind him, Mr. Lucas.

-"Well, I never liked the idea of you ruling this corporation, never liked you too, but your wife is a sweetheart. I just wish I had a daughter like her. Tell her that she's welcome at my company any time she wants."

"…" Darcy decided to stay quiet, this old geezer, one of his grandfather's friends just couldn't stop talking without insulting him in some way or the other.

"Well, I must get going. Although, I never liked you, even as a child, but I guess I'll help you. You should thank your wife."

As Darcy's eyes lingered over Elizabeth's face, he heard Mr. Lucas calling;

-"If you make her sad, I'll crush you!"

Darcy simply chuckled and kept staring at his wife. Now his mind was more agreeably engaged. He has been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face a woman can bestow…


	11. Chapter 11

The night went on with laughter and conversations. As musicians started playing, Darcy gently pulled Elizabeth to the dance floor.

-"It is a tradition for me to start the dance. You don't mind, do you honey?"

-"I do not mind, not at all" she answered. And yet she was bothered by having his arms around her waist. He stood so close that she could hear his hot breath on her skin. For some reason it became unbearably hot. She tried to relax and focus on their dance, and yet her eyes followed his face. Never has she noticed before that her fake husband was so…good looking. She stared more; his pointed nose, chiseled chin and soft lips. Elizabeth averted her eyes, again and again, but to her surprise her eyes found their way back to his face. Not to mention how she felt with his arms around her, so warm and strong. She giggled at these thoughts in her head, and received her husband's attention at last.

-"Why are you laughing?" he asked gently close to her ear.

-"Nothing, nothing at all," she said fluttered thinking about his face if he were to find out why, she was giggling.

-"You refuse to tell me?" he raised his brow.

-"Yes, I refuse"

-"Why, my wife is having her own secrets now," Darcy said smiling.

-"Am I not allowed to?" Lizzy answered playfully with her eyes.

-"No, you are not allowed. I must know everything about you. Everything!" he said softly pinching her cheek.

-"You wish to control me then?" she said back wittily.

-"Indeed, I wish that, but..." he focused on those brown eyes that were waiting for an answer.

-"But what?"

Music ended, interrupting their conversation. He led her out still thinking about her question and his own confusion.

It was nearly a midnight, Darcy looked at the clock and whispered to his wife next to him.

-"We must be going now. Wait for me, I'll be back in five minutes and then we can go back"

Elizabeth nodded. After Darcy's departure, Elizabeth looked around the room, until a waiter with a tray of champagne and wine came. She refused abruptly remembering the incident where she found out she had a low tolerance for alcohol. She smiled quietly to herself and looked around the room, until she noticed Darcy watching her from a side.

To ease the awkwardness, she quickly went up to him and took his arm;

-"Shall we go?"

-"Why, yes" Darcy answered chuckling.

The ride back home was quiet, both of them looked out the window and enjoyed the silence. A small part of Darcy was hoping to revive her into their unfinished conversation, and yet he couldn't decide until he noticed her closed eyes. She was sleeping quietly leaning against the window. He wanted to put her head against his shoulder, but was unsure. Quickly playing scenery in his mind and putting all the results on the table, he began to think about "what ifs." She could wake up and hate him for touching her without permission, or feel awkward in his presence. He shook his head, "I'm only making her comfortable, that is all!"

Gently he moved her head and put it on his shoulder. Her body leaning against him and sleeping peacefully was more than he could wish for. She smelled of summer roses and her body was so soft. _Geez, he was a happy man!_

Elizabeth awoke early and began to think about the previous night. She was happy until she noticed the clock hitting 9:00 am. Her mind screamed, she had less than 30 minutes to get to work. She grabbed what she could and ran downstairs in hurry. In the process of leaving the house, she had forgotten to see a person who was standing next to the staircase.

Darcy was standing there to greet her good morning, but she ran so fast, that she didn't even glance at him. Not even once... "_She's mad? Because of yesterday_?" Darcy questioned himself, but let it go after seeing Mr. Collins watching him. He turned and left.

Elizabeth barely made it on time, thinking about what disaster it could have been if she broke her record of being on time. As she was going to take her break, she came face to face with Doctor Bingley. He in his high spirits as always, was happy to see her.

-"Mrs. Darcy, you have less than two minutes. Also, I'll be waiting for you for lunch, so don't plan anything else."

Elizabeth ran with all her might, ignoring stares that people were giving her. As she made it on time, her friend Charlotte, nurse clapped. Her poor friend was sweating and breathing as if she had finished a year long marathon. Poor soul, but Charlotte in her motherly affections took a chocolate from her pocket and offered it to her lifeless friend who probably couldn't talk for few minutes. So, she took the work to herself and started.

-"Dear Lizzy, you might need it later. Did you hear the latest news? I was passing by these nurses who were talking about a new doctor, sexy hottie. Don't you feel blessed to be here? Rumors say that the receptionist fainted and was taken to the emergency room from his sexy smile. But my dear, we might not be able to see him, he is in the pathology division, much far from us. Heavens are cruel on us, my dear Lizzy, so cruel. Oh look at the time, I must get back to work. If you take a picture of him, no no I'll go there personally. I'll give you a full report tomorrow."

Lunch time approached and one by one Elizabeth was finishing with her patients. She finished up her last work and leisurely walked to the Cafeteria for lunch. She caught a glimpse of Doctor Bingley and a red headed woman standing next to him.

"Mrs. Darcy, let me introduce you to my sister; Caroline Bingley."

"_Mrs. Darcy_?" Caroline turned pale and glanced at the woman standing in front of her. To the one who had stolen her William in less than a month, while she had tried all her life. Life was indeed unfair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

-"_Mrs. Darcy_?" Caroline turned pale and glanced at the woman standing in front of her. To the one who had stolen her William in less than a month, while she had tried all her life. Life was indeed unfair.

-"I'm Elizabeth, nice to meet you" said Elizabeth offering her hand for a handshake.

"Pleasure is all mine" returned Caroline forcefully. She turned to Charles with her air of mannerism and said;

-"Charles, I have an appointment. I'll leave you."

Elizabeth watched her go, feeling this unwanted vibe from her. But lunch was far more important, of course it was.

Lizzy and Charles were eating their lunch in peace when an uproar started. Female staff were squeaking and shouting all of sudden. They were coming into the cafeteria in large numbers. Elizabeth turned to her back to see the cause of this uproar. She caught a glimpse of a man who was surrounded by females from all sides.

-"That's a new pathologist. Not even one of the female staff are looking at me after he came! Ms. Bennet, he took all the fame and look at him. He is not even _that_ handsome. And yet they're going crazy after him. What do you think Ms. Bennet?" said Charles as if his world was crashing down from this so-called new rivalry.

Elizabeth looked up from her food and uninterestedly said;

-"Honestly, who cares. Doctor Bingley, I care more about my lunch than I do about the new doctor."

Charles sat, stunned by her words.

-"Meaning that I am more handsome right?!" said Charles more like a statement than a question.

Elizabeth amused by this statement almost choked on her food. _Seriously, some people were too attached to themselves_.

Later that evening a series of new events followed. She was greeted by Duke, who was playful as ever. She was playing with him to her heart's content until she was interrupted by a single, intentional cough which turned her attention in other direction.

-"Ahem"

Darcy was passing by the staircase when he noticed somebody coming in through the front door. It was her. He stopped to greet her and talk to her, but was ignored again; much to his surprise, again. Instead Duke had her all attention and love... Darcy felt left out and saddened by the fact that Duke was his so-called...rival. _Funny, very funny!_ he thought. Well, at the end he had no choice, but to interrupt their friendly reunion.

-"Ahem!" he coughed.

She had turned in his direction with her wide eyes.

-"Ms. Bennet, plans have changed. We must leave tomorrow to England for a week to meet my grandfather and I have some business to attend to. And then we will go to Paris to meet my mother. I have ordered the plane tickets for tomorrow and I expect you to be ready by 10 o'clock in the morning. Do not worry about your job at the hospital, I will have a word with them. I asked Mrs. Johnson to start readying your luggage. That is all. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight!" he turned and left to library. He wanted to get his little revenge by letting her feel the same when he was ignored. And hoped it turned out to be successful. Well, we don't always get what we hope for!

Elizabeth stood there with surprise and delight overcoming her.

-"To England? Me?" She was overjoyed. It has been her dream to visit England, to see the old castles and ...Jane Austen's house. Dear God, so much happiness! She ran upstairs to her room to get ready as fast as she could to get her things ready for her trip.

The flight to England was long, but comfortable. Elizabeth slept the whole time. During the flight they said few words to each other.

When Elizabeth woke up, Mr. Darcy started:

-"My grandfather's estate; Pemberly is located in Derbyshire. I'm sure you will like it there. It is very beautiful there. Also, Ms. Bennet, he _has_ to be convinced that our marriage is real. My grandfather is never easily convinced and I hope you will keep that in mind. And please, call me William during our trip. I don't think it would do us any good, if you call me Mr. Darcy."

Still sleepy, Elizabeth nodded and repeated;

-"William" Darcy was in heaven. Her weak and soft voice after waking up was too much for his weak heart!

They were escorted by one of his grandfather's men. During the ride, Elizabeth was glued to window outside. Everything was beautiful and dreamy. She had never dreamt that she would be in England. It was like a fairytale...

They gradually ascended for half a mile, and then found themselves at the top of a considerable eminence, where the wood ceased, and the eye was instantly caught by Pemberley House, situated on the opposite side of a valley, into which the road with some abruptness wound. It was a large, handsome, stone building, standing well on rising ground, and backed by a ridge of high woody hills;—and in front, a stream of some natural importance was swelled into greater, but without any artificial appearance. Its banks were neither formal, nor falsely adorned. Elizabeth was delighted. Once the car stopped, Darcy helped her to come out of the car. Elizabeth was convinced that this house looked more like a castle. An exquisite building facing a beautiful scenery; so dreamy!

The grand doors flew open and Darcy's grandfather came out followed by no less than 20 maids and a butler. A grand welcoming indeed! He came towards them smiling and holding his cane.

Darcy was about to greet his grandfather, when he was pushed aside in a split of a second. Ignored by his very own grandfather. Old geezer!

Nicolas Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and introduced himself:

-"I'm Nicolas Darcy. Oh my dear I've been waiting for you all day. How pleased I am to see you at last my dear. Call me whatever pleases you, my dear. You can call me grandfather too!" Old Darcy was only delighted to finally see his granddaughter-in-law. She was simply charming.

Elizabeth smiled and said;

-"Elizabeth Bennet. I am happy to see you, grandfather. I've heard so much about you."

After seeing her smiling face, Old Darcy was melting on the ground. He held her hand and took her inside.

-"Oh my dear, you must be tired after such a long day. Do come in! I've prepared everything to make you comfortable. Make yourself at home! I have planned everything for you my dear. I just wish you would stay more than one week, but because of that lad over there..." he shot a deathly look at his grandson and continued leading Elizabeth towards the house.

Whoosh! Darcy was ignored and left alone. He went inside after them even though he felt...unwelcoming in his own very home. He expected it after all. His grandfather's full attention was on Elizabeth. At least he was happy to know that his grandfather has approved his wife!

Once inside, Old Darcy called the butler;

-"Edmund, show them the prepared room."

Old Darcy turned his attention to Elizabeth once again and gently said;

-"My dear, go and take a rest. I'll be waiting you for dinner at 7 o'clock."

-"Yes, thank you."

Once they were out of sight, Nicholas let out his devilish laugh. His plan hahaha!

William and Elizabeth both stood staring at _their_ room. Butler closed the door after himself and left. They were all alone now and stuck together in one room.

Elizabeth did not know what shocked her the most; the fact that for the next seven days she will sleep with Mr. Darcy in one room or that there was only one bed in the room or that there were rose petals all over the bed. Which one was more shocking, she did not know.

-"Uhm Mr...Sorry, William" she called nervously.

"I was expecting no less from that old geezer!" answered William her call. William knew his grandfather would work out a devilish plan, but this was far more?! He was sentencing him to seven nights of torture! _O heavens save his soul!_

_Author's Notes: I want to make Grandfather's character very comical. Also, the passage where Pemberley is described is taken from...guess?! Yes, Pride and Prejudice! Hahahaha Funny coincidence?! No? Okay... Credits go to Jane Austen, who is the jewel of my heart, forever!_

Read, Review! Please! You may criticize it too hahahahha not funny again? Okay


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

William and Elizabeth both stood staring at _their_ room. Butler closed the door after himself and left. They were all alone now and stuck together in one room.

Elizabeth did not know what shocked her the most; the fact that for the next seven days she will sleep with Mr. Darcy in one room or that there was only one bed in the room or that there were rose petals all over the bed. Which one was more shocking, she did not know.

-"Uhm Mr...Sorry, William" she called nervously.

-"I was expecting no less from that old geezer!" answered William her call. William knew his grandfather would work out a devilish plan, but this was far more?! He was sentencing him to seven nights of torture! _O heavens save his soul!_

"Do you mind it, Elizabeth? If it will make you uncomfortable then..." Darcy asked focusing his gaze elsewhere.

"No, no. Your grandfather probably planned this out to test us, right? Then we shall follow his plan" replied she calmly.

"Well then, he will be convinced in no time. Please do tell me, if sharing a bed with me will...uhm bother you."

"No, truly, I'm fine with it, but..."

"But what?" he turned to look at her face and found a faint trace of blush on her cheeks.

"But..I move a lot during my sleep and..."

"And?" William asked earnestly.

"And I was told by my mom that I ...that I sleep talk. I do not want to bother your sleep with my sleeping habits" her gaze was glued to the ground. She was worried if her sleeping habits would bother Mr. Darcy.

Darcy turned away to hide his smiling face. _Sleep talk? Turning? God she was indescribably cute_. And she was worrying about his sleep...

Barely containing his chuckle he turned to meet her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I do not mind it at all!" he told her in a gentlemanly fashion.

She nodded faintly.

To break the silence, William stated;

"You may use the shower first, and uhm change. I will be waiting outside." He exited the room and closed the door behind him. Finally alone, Elizabeth breathed easily. A heavenly shower was waiting for her after a long way.

Outside the room, Darcy leaned against the wall and sighed. He turned to look around; hoping no servant will see him in such a state. He was quick to catch the sound of footsteps and grabbed his phone to pretend he was calling. The owner of his footsteps was Nicholas, coming towards him with a scheming smile.

"My boy, why are you standing _outside_ your own room?" he counterattacked looking at William and trying to catch him red handed.

"My wife is resting, and I hate to bother her sweet nap time. So, I came out to call" Darcy replied with a same force. He thought about a way out of this situation and attacked his grandfather with a similar counter attack.

"Grandfather, were you _going_ _somewhere_?"

"No, I was ...just passing by to go to my..."

"Library? Office?"

"Yes, yes, library!" said Nicholas relived.

"But library is on the first floor, is it not?" asked Darcy smiling.

"Yes, of course it is. _But_ I was planning to built another one on the second floor"said Nicholas blurting out something unexpected.

"Oh, I see. Well then, _I shall go to see my wife._ I cannot leave her for long."

"Yes, indeed. And I shall go to see the new library plan." They parted ways as his grandfather left and William went to his room; still shaky from such an encounter. _ Ha, _he did well against his grandfather!

Yes, he triumphed and he was happy. Once he sorted out his mind, he took a look around the room. It was empty. Elizabeth was probably taking a shower. He looked at his watch, it was almost six o'clock, he still had an hour til the dinner. William stretched over the bed lazily with no strength. The real battle was still ahead. His grandfather was not a person who would give up easily. No, he probably had something else in mind. Such a schemer he was!

Suddenly he noticed the bathroom door click open. He was lost. Should he act as usual? But this was no usual situation; being stuck in one room alone with her. He took a long breath and closed his eyes; pretending to be asleep. He could hear her light steps, not only that, he could even smell her shampoo. Oh Lord, this week will be the most torturous week in his life!

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe. To her surprise, she saw Mr. Darcy sleeping on the bed. She was relieved to know that he did not see her in a bathrobe. Her cheeks heated by just thinking about it. How indecent! Slowly she went around the bed to take her clothes and went back to bathroom to dress up for the evening.

The bathroom lock clicked again and Darcy opened his eyes. He was safe! _For now_... He was sitting on the bed quietly.

The bathroom door opened again.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" said Elizabeth feeling apologetic.

He raised his head to look at her. His heart throbbed, he was safe no more. Elizabeth stood there looking straight at him. She was dressed in a mid length white dress that complimented her soft curves. Her wavy hair hair hugging her shoulders made Darcy's hand itch with longing. _Don't look, don't look_; he reminded himself.

"No, you didn't. Don't worry." William got off the bed and headed straight to the bathroom. He desperately needed a cold shower.

As both of them were ready to go downstairs, Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth.

"Well, sweetheart, shall we go?"

_He is in a husband mode_, again, thought Elizabeth. So, she took his arm and they headed downstairs, towards the dining room. Nicholas was already seated at the head of the table, waiting for them with a sly smile. He noticed them coming together, smiling happily. For now...he thought.

Like a true gentleman; Darcy pulled out a chair for Elizabeth. She gratefully sat down and he took the chair next to her.

The dinner was served quietly and Nicholas was waiting for the right time to begin his plan. As they started to eat, he began. Turning his attention to Elizabeth, he said;

"How do you like the food, my dear?"

"It is very good"said she smiling.

"Glad you like it. My dear, I am eager to hear about how you met this workaholic?" said Nicholas looking at his grandson.

William almost choked on his food. Elizabeth was no less surprised than he was. How did they even meet? She cleared her throat, trying to think of something. She couldn't possibly say that _she met him at a coffee shop where he offered her a contract. No no; unthinkable! _She needed to create a good, and believable story. Maybe from a novel?

"I met William at a hospital where I work at" said Elizabeth nervously. _Not romantic enough!_

"At a hospital? _What on earth were you doing at a hospital _William? asked Nicholas with a sly smile.

"I was visiting Charles and saw Elizabeth there. Charles introduced us since they are co-workers" _Not __believable enough!_

"Ah, really? How interesting!" said Nicholas with a small chuckle. He had no thought of backing, now that they were cornered, he would press them even further.

"My dear, what was your first impression of William?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth gulped. First impression? _That he was arrogant, prideful and selfish_; she thought. Instead she said;

"That he is a very kind and warm person. I fell in love with his kindness" as she said it; she put her hand on William's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. _God, forgive me for lying_; she thought feeling guilty.

On the other hand, Darcy was taking a pride in hearing such a complimentary version of himself, but sadly knew that Elizabeth was painting a different description of him. He remembered treating her coldly and indifferently at their first meeting.

"Indeed?! And you William, how did you think about Elizabeth when you first met her?" asked Nicholas.

"It was a love at first sight for me" he took her hand and kissed it gently. William thought about outdoing his grandfather, haha. He stared lovingly at Elizabeth's face before letting go of her hand.

"I am happy for both of you!" Nicholas gave up; for now...

The rest of the dinner finished in a more quietly manner. Once the dinner was over, William thought about putting another small show in front of grandfather. He helped Elizabeth get up and rested his hand on her waist. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered; "Follow along."

"Sweetheart, I will show you the gardens. Let's go" he announced loudly for his grandfather to hear and left with her.

They were out of the view when Butler Edmund appeared next to Nicholas.

"What do you think?" asked Nicholas.

"It is too early to tell. But young master looks happy and content with her."

"Indeed, he does. We shall see. And before I forget, Edmund lock all the other guest rooms on the second floor." Nicholas was still far from convinced.

Author's Note: I will update the rest tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Note:Like I promised, here it is! Even though a bit late...

With his hand resting on her waist; he led her towards the garden. As he opened the door for her, Elizabeth gasped at the beauty which was awaiting for her. Free from his hold, she wandered around in awe. It was beautiful beyond words. She laughed softy with her glimmering eyes and smiled at every flower she laid her eyes upon.

Garden looked like a little piece of heaven. In the middle stood a cupid spitting water from his full lips with his bow on his hand. Although his naked form was too much for Elizabeth's innocent eyes, she was still in awe. From a distance she could see the sunset. Deep orange colors spreading over the clouds. Just like a painting.

Darcy was happy to see her in such good spirits. He looked at the library window and noticed a shadow moving there. _No good_. He walked towards where Elizabeth was standing at and gently encircled his arms around her waist from behind. Setting his chin on her shoulder; he whispered

"_Someone _is watching us. Shall we take a walk around? I'll show you the land around Pemberly."

Elizabeth quickly sensed the situation and nodded. Together, hand in hand they walked off. Darcy did not let go of Elizabeth's hand even though they were far from his grandfather's view. He loved having her next to him. His mind was at peace when she was around him. An unexplainable condition it was.

They walked and walked before Darcy stopped them close to the pond. With his sweet childhood memories appearing in his mind; he pictured his father playing there with him.

"I spent the happiest moments of my life here. This was my favorite part of the land. My father thought me how to swim here before the accident took him away." he did not know why he was telling her all this. And yet he knew she would listen to him and ...comfort him?

Elizabeth came up to him and hugged him tightly. She was about to cry, but more than crying; she wanted to comfort him. She hugged him tightly and tightly as if there was no end to it. How hard it must have been on him...

Before he realized what was happening, he felt her small form hugging him. With her arms around his neck, she was burying her face on his chest. He heard her mumble something, but could not hear her properly. _It was already more than he could ask for._

William returned her hug even more tightly. Embracing her with everything he had; fear, warmth and love. _Love? Where did that come from?! _

Neither of them let go of each other. One wanted to comfort the other and the other wanted that comfort. William wanted to be even more closer to her than they were now. He buried his face on her neck; breathing in her sweet scent. Feeling her warmth. As he moved his face along the lines of her neck; she giggled and gently pushed him away. He was confused and at loss at her sudden action.

She looked up at him with her hand on her neck and gently said;

"I'm sorry, I'm very ticklish"

Darcy silently laughed and said;

"I see. Forgive me I did not know it." Good thing she stopped me...

He kept gazing at her face admiringly. She looked slightly embarrassed as she avoided his gaze. To make her comfortable, he extended his hand to her:

"Let's go." She took it with no hesitation and they walked back to the house.

"Edmund, hand me the binocular" said Nicholas looking out the library window.

"Yes Sir!"

With the binocular, Nicholas observed the land; trying to spot _them_. They were gone for far too long. _What on earth are they doing? _

"Did you...?"

"Yes Sir, I did."

"Good, good!" he finally spotted them coming together holding hands. Aha! He handed the binocular back to his butler and walked to meet the couple.

"Elizabeth, how do you like the land?" Nicholas asked affectionately.

"It is breathtaking!"Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Good, I will take you on a tour around the town tomorrow. There's so much to show you."

"Thank you grandfather!" Elizabeth returned delightfully.

Nicholas eyed William and saw a glint of happiness in his eyes or was he wrong? _You just wait!_ He thought cunningly.

Elizabeth and William retired to their bedroom early than expected. Darcy stared at his reflection on the mirror and splashed his face with cold water repeatedly. _Not helping!_

He opened the bathroom room and found Elizabeth laying on bed facing the window. She was already sleeping peacefully. And in the middle of the bed was a pillow. A wall? _No, that was not helping either._ He tried to think about something else; their embrace, her adorable face...No, no! He shook his head reminding himself again and again about their real relationship. Their contract! And for God's sake he was a gentleman and could not have _such thoughts_.

William turned down the lights and laid down on his side of the bed quietly not to wake her up. Where was sleep when he needed it?! He laid awake knowing that she was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. She was within his reach, _well except the pillow that was supposed to act like a wall._ As if... He was restless. _It's unfair, totally unfair!_ He thought. '_She's sleeping blissfully, while I'm about to break down!_' With quiet movements he turned the lamp next to his bed. Suddenly Elizabeth moved in her sleep and now she facing him. He turned to his side to observe her carefully.

Her features relaxed in her sleep and her lips looked as if she was slightly smiling. Her soft hair, long eyelashes and soft features could entice a man. He slowly moved his eyes over her petite form. She was sleeping in an oversized t-shirt and baggy pants. Really, she had no idea what she was doing to him!

The clock hit midnight; still he couldn't sleep. He moved and moved; tried everything he could and yet he couldn't fall asleep. And then an idea hit him. 'What if I use one of the other guest rooms to sleep in and then come back here before the sunrise' Yes, and nobody would suspect a thing. _A brilliant idea_.

He got off the bed and opened the door quietly. The hallway was dark, so he took his phone and turned it on. He could barely see a thing. He traced the wall with his hand and walked until he saw a door. He gently turned the doorknob; it was locked. He slowly approached another door; same thing; locked! Something was wrong here! He was about to approach another one when he noticed footsteps and bright light coming towards him. '_A ghost? Dear God!_' It came closer and closer. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see the intruder! Ghost? Nope, worse than a ghost! It was his grandfather holding a flashlight. William was partly relieved and partly worried.

"Grandfather!"

"William!" Nicholas did not seem so surprised.

"Grandfather! What on earth are you doing here?"

"And you?" asked Nicholas slyly.

"I... I was a bit thirsty" said William with no better excuse.

"Ah _really_?!"

"Yes. And you? Don't tell me that you came _to see the new library floor plan!_" William crossed his arms.

"No. I heard footsteps and... and thought it was a thief. So, I came to check" said Nicholas confidently.

"Ah _really_?!"

"Yes. Seems like the footsteps belonged to you. Well, I'll go back to bed now. Goodnight!" his grandfather left.

"Goodnight!" William sighed. With no choice left, he went back to his own room. He prayed for a sleep to come to him. Or for the sun to rise faster! He laid there for hours before finally falling asleep.


End file.
